The present invention relates to a portable combined scoring system and storage/carrier unit. More specifically, it relates to a combined portable multi-game scoring system and storage/carrier unit for game equipment, first aid and other supplies whether in use or not.
There are currently a variety of game scoring devices in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 710,993, issued to Norrington, relates to a score indicator including a box cardcase for stowing playing cards when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,825, issued to Richardson, discloses a peg scoreboard including a container having a reversible cover with score receiving peg pockets in one face and space in the container for several decks of cards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,416, issued to Lower, discloses a foldable A-frame golf club carrier and a score rule handle for fast and single score keeping. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,119, issued to Cowan, discloses a dart game which includes a crossbar for storing the darts when not in use and a pair of rotary scoring wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,792, issued to Danielson, discloses another dart game scoring system which includes a central target wall and a pair of oppositely disposed scoring panels.
As can readily be seen from the above discussed prior art patents, they are all basically directed to a single game activity and provide a very limited amount of storage space for game equipment of the type embodied by the instant invention. Additionally, there is no provision for convenient shoulder carrying as herein provided.
Today, with an ever increasing emphasis on the healthful development of our children, there has developed a national surge in the number of Little Leagues for every conceivable sport activity including, but not limited to, T-ball, softball, baseball, soccer, tennis, volley ball, basketball, football, wrestling, swimming and many other sports. The field of activities has expanded to include female teams, mixed teams and the traditional all male teams at all age levels from pre-kindergarten on up. Thus there has developed a tremendous need for a multi-game scoring system and equipment storage/carrier unit for the equipment and supplies whether it is in use or not.
In view of the above known deficiencies of the prior art and the enormous need for a combined scoring system and equipment storage/carrier unit, applicants have endeavored to satisfy this need with the subject invention.